catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Iceshine
Iceshine is a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with dapples on her pelt like snow, and icy blue eyes, with frosty paws and a muzzle. The Prophecy "Two Reborn kits. One wise cat. Different on the outside of the reborn cat, but same on the inside. Ice, Flare, and Echo shall either bring destruction, or hope to the Clans." Riverfall, to Iceshine, in another dream History Icekit is born to Snowstorm, along with her siblings, Echokit, Pinekit, Ashkit and Cherrykit. The day after she had been born, she opens her eyes. She and Echokit travel out of the nursery. Flarekit shows them around. While they are exploring, Brookpaw faints. She, Flarekit, and her sister immedaitly rush to the scence. Applepaw and Finchpaw heal her. She and Echokit later go back to the nursery. When Snowstorm calls them for a nap, she obeys and naps. Then, she wakes up. She is revealed to have a bad dream. The young kit tells Snowstorm about her dream. She looks puzzled but replies, "It's only a dream. It doesn't mean anything." She then play-fights with Cherrykit and Ashkit. She is then told a story about Firestar by Flameshine, to be finished by Blazepelt. Later, Sandmist, and Fuzzypelt, when they were killed by ShadowClan warriors, Icekit believes there should be no battle. But they do fight, anyways. When ThunderClan attack ShadowClan, she, Ashkit, and Cherrykit sneak in their camp. The kit later battles Viperfang, but he is too strong for her. She comes back to camp un-injured, and talks about how she wants to be a medicine cat. She wakes up in the middle of the night and asks for a drink. Snowstorm brings her a moss ball to drink. At sunrise, she wakes up and complains that she is bored. Snowstorm suggests that she should go to Applepaw and learn some herbs. She does, and learns about Poppy seeds and Marigold. She later brings those herbs to her mother. As a kit, Blood and Moon kidnap her and Echokit. They are scared to death. Moon finds some deathberries, to make them eat. She gives them to Icekit, and she almost dies. But with a touch of Echokit's tail, she was healed instantly. She and her sister work together to kill the two evil cats. Then, they run back to camp. Icekit is later made an apprentice with Batwing as her mentor. Later, she and Flarepaw are out hunting. They hear the spooky words, "Beneath you it devours." After they heard that, they hear screaming coming down from the river. They leap in the river, and the current drags them down a waterfall. They reach the end of the waterfall and land on the ground with large thumps. Crookedpaw, Nightpaw, Wavekit, Pinepaw, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, Riverpaw, and Dapplepaw are there. Echopaw later follows them. Icepaw looks at the ledges and tells the crew that they are too deadly to climb. Icepaw sees a hole, and they go down there. In the hole, a flood starts. Icepaw almost died, but before she almost did, she dug up a tunnel. They saw light, and swam up. It was the Ancients. They sleep, and the next day, they hear roars, smell the smoke of fire, and hear the barks of dogs and foxes. She, Flarepaw, Crookedpaw, Nightpaw, Pinepaw, Riverpaw, Dapplepaw, Echopaw, and Ravenpaw attack them. Icepaw kills a fox. Then a Twoleg starts a fire around her. Dustpaw saves her life by putting out the fire with water, and the two battle a dog together.The next day, they return safely home. It is later revealed that Dustpaw has a crush on her. They meet often, but one day, when Frostwing takes Icepaw out to train, she sees him and starts to talk. Frostwing gets frustrated and chases Dustpaw out of territory. Frostwing reports to Nightstar that Icepaw has been talking to him, and she is given 1 moon of cleaning for the elders. When a rogue cat named Kestrel visits camp, she fights him without warning, but Kestrel doesn't seem bothered and he tells her he wants to learn her ways. She is upset that she can't visit her mother when she is dying, and she is upset that she might not become a warrior. Kestrel assures her she'll become the best one. Icepaw is later made a warrior, Iceshine. Later, she and Kestrelfang, newly made warrior, go out for a hunt. Kestrelfang asked her if she wanted to be mates, and she accepts. When Featherstorm died and Darkfur is upset, he runs out of camp but ends up getting a broken tail and leg. Iceshine helps carry him back and she tries to heal him. Kestrelfang tells her that Tawnywing is accepting one of his kits. Iceshine is very upset with this, and later, Kestrelfang breaks up with her, due to him claiming he loves Tawnywing more. She is depressed to a couple weeks. Later, when she's hunting, Goldenfire and Brambleflight brutally injure her. They injure her leg badly She later becomes mates with Liontooth. Iceshine gets an apprentice, Redpaw. When she is out hunting, she feels a pain in her stomach. It is reveleaed she is expecting his kits Ashtalon, her brother, kills Darkdapple in avenge of Mousetalon's death, and then he leaves. Iceshine is very upset, but she gets over this quickly. Riverfall sends her a dream, sending her a message. Iceshine is not quite sure what it means. Later Yoda, Slimjimpelt, and Pip attack the Camp. Iceshine is the only warrior fighting. It is revealed that she still isn't over Kestrelfang, and is still upset over their breakup, and still upset that he lied to her in a talk with Sunfall, out in the forest. Sunfall tries to comfrot her, but fails. He leaves Iceshine there for a while, noting that Kestrelfang isn't that special. He says that Kestrelfang was only being a mouse brain when he broke up. He later leaves, and Iceshine is left alone, thinking about his wise words. She is chasing a mouse, when she sees Frostypaw, now a rogue named Frost. Frost hides in the bushes, and Iceshine taunts her. Frost claws Iceshine's leg, the leg that Bramblefire injured before. It becomes out of place, and Frost runs of into RiverClan territory. Iceshine runs after her. She climbs a tree, in a desprate rush to get away from Iceshine. But Iceshine grabs her tail and yanks her down the trees. Due to the fall, she dies. Iceshine runs away, ashamed and guilty. She later has her kits, Whitekit (TC), Snowkit, Amberkit, and Silverkit. After that, her sister, Echowind, has her kits, Ivykit, Softkit, and Brackenkit. When Rainfire attacks Cloudheart in a area with rocks surrounding, she asks Snowfrost to watch her kits so she could investagate. She says yes, and Iceshine runs out of camp to there. Cloudheart and Golden are battling eachother, and Iceshine manages to slam into Golden's side before Cloudheart knocks her away, saying this is his fight. She nods, and runs back to camp. Amberkit asks her what happened, but she replies nothing. Hawkflight also does, but from a glare. Iceshine told her everything that happened in a whisper. She nods, and hands her a mouse, asking if she's hungry. She says yes, and thanks her, telling her kits that they can play out of the nursery. Her kit, Whitekit and Kestrelfang bond. When Whitekit asks what happened between him and Iceshine, Kestrelfang replies that he loved Tawnywing more. She hears this, and horrible memories flash in her mind, and a tear runs down her cheek. Flarecloud takes her and Whitekit out for a walk in the forest. Dawnstar appears, telling her to be greatful and that she has a good life. Iceshine snaps back that her life isn't great. She then tells Dawnstar to leave her alone. They go back to camp. Shadowpaw is later killed by a adder. Iceshine mourns for the apprentice along with her other Clanmates. She takes a walk in the Misty Glade, and Pip appears. She says, "I'll attack your camp" and disappears. Iceshine rushes after her, and she later appears in camp. She attacks Kestrelfang then leaves, into ThunderClan Territory. Pip is seen climbing a tree, Iceshine after her. Kestrelfang follows her. Iceshine snaps at him, "Leave. This is my battle." But he refrains from doing so. The two cats attack Pip, but she disappears into another place. She and Kestrelfang find her, in the shape of Tawnywing. Iceshine attacks her, while Kestrelfang laughs. She turns into a fox, but then disappears. Kestrelfang asks Iceshine if that was really Tawnywing, would she attack her? She replies, "I couldn't. But I would if I had to." Kestrelfang tells her that Liontooth gave her a family, and that she should be happy. She says that Tawnywing ruined her life. Kestrelfang tells her that he's happy and Iceshine won't ruin it. He parts, leaving Iceshine having tears run down her cheek and leaping out of ThunderClan territory. She meets up with a rogue named Athena, who later reveals her self to be Dawnstar. Iceshine is getting ready to leave, when a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Sunfall, Flarecloud, and Kestrelfang find her. They plead with her to come back, and Flarecloud tells her to do what she thinks is right. Iceshine thinks for a minute, and decides that it would be better to go back with her friend, and to her family. Then, she has a dream. Flarecloud and Echowind appear. And so does Icestorm. She tells them they need to travel to greenland, an icy place far away from the forest. They need to save a southern Water Tribe that are in need of help, and if they don't have help, they will be caputered and killed. She tells them that many oceans will cross their path, so they will need to learn how to swim, and fish. Icestorm last says that when the sun is shining bright, they will have to go on the journey. Then she fades, leaving the three friends to talk about it. When a flood occours, Iceshine is swept down by the water but Liontooth saves her. She sees kits, Whitekit and Ivykit, nearly drowning and she swims towards them, injuring her femur and head. But that doesn't stop her from recieving the kits. She grabs them and swims back. Later, when badgers attack camp, she helps drive them away, then is suprised when Berrystep is killed. She mourns for him along with other Clanmates. Athena appears in camp and gets frustrated at Iceshine. She says that what would Liontooth feel, if his mate still wished she was with Kestrelfang. Iceshine is angry at this but refrains from doing anything. Athena insults her, saying, "You know me very well, I am bright-eyed Athena and barve-hearted Dawnstar. Yet you are a small, busy-body warrior who gets her nose in everything, who dosen't acer for others and who will never ever be a true warrior." She is depressed, and wondering if Athena attempted to ruin her life there. When her kits refuse to go to sleep, she says she'll tell them a story, and then they can go to bed. They agree, and Iceshine tells them about the time when she was kidnapped by Moon and Blood along with her sister. Amberkit wants to learn how to heal, and Iceshine tells her that if Goldenshine retires, she can be a medicine cat apprentice. She later goes out in the forest after she scents RiverClan. She finds Dustblaze on her territory and demmands to know what he is doing here. He says that he didn't know this was ThunderClan territory, and before Iceshine could reply, a badger came. It clawed at Dustblaze's stomach but Iceshine thrust it away. But before the badger fell on the ground, it managed to rake its' claws down Iceshine's left open eye, causing it to sting badly. She closes them, but hears Dustblaze avenge her injury by raking his claws down the badger's eye. Before it can flee, Iceshine manages to claw its' pelt. Dustblaze brings her marigold, and she squeezes a drop in her eye. But it stings, so she puts it away and blinks the water out of her eye. Then she tells Dustblaze that she is fine and she can do it by herself. Then Dustblaze asks what happened. Iceshine told him about Athena, and her attempt to save Spiritcloud. Dustblaze asks if Iceshine and Kestrelfang are still together, and she replies no. Dustblaze asks her if she still loves him, but she replies that she can't answer. Flare, a cat who was watching them, suggests that they could be mates, two cats with secret feelings. Iceshine replies no, because they will be traitors to their Clans. She tells Dustblaze that she will meet him in the same spot tommorow, then pads back to camp. She curls up in her nest and has a dream. Icestorm visits her, and tells her she needs to find the real father of her kits. Iceshine asks Icestorm if Liontooth isn't the real father, but Icestorm replies crossly that she didn't say he wasn't. She later fades, and Alpinefrost appears. Iceshine asks Alpinefrost if he knew what Icestorm meant, but he says, "Kestrelfang may be the father..." but Iceshine replies that's impossible. She then thinks it over and then she is scared. Later, rogues attack the camp. Iceshine does not fight very well because of her not so good vision. But she tries to fight as good as any warrior. She slashes out a rogue named Coral, who was breaking the nursery wall. She captures Whitekit, but Iceshine slashes Coral's shoulder. Instead of Coral dropping Whitekit, she hands her to Twist. Iceshine leaps over to Twist and starts to claw at him. He hands Whitekit to Darkspirit, leaving Iceshine to attack another rogue. Darkspirit throws Whitekit back to twist. Iceshine gets annoyed and yells, "Release him!" Twist does not do so, instead, he leaps on the High Ledge and asks the kit for any last words to his mother. Whitekit just squeals, "Mommy! Help me!" Iceshine attempts to do so, but Twist is too fast and gets away. Iceshine is very upset, and claims herself as a bad mother. Brackenkit walks in, and he asks where Whitekit is. Iceshine replies the rogues took him. Brackenkit claims he will save them. Iceshine sighs, but then thinks wisely, saying, "If that rogue rips my claws out, I'll kick him to death... If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death... If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death... and if he gouges my eyes, I'll curse him to death... Even if I'm torn to shreds... I'll find a way to take Whitekit back!" She finds Dustblaze in their camp, and Dustblaze motions her to follow him. He leads her out in the forest and he asks if Iceshine knew what rogue took Whitekit. Iceshine is lost in thought, guilt crawling at her pelt because she didn't fight hard enough for Whitekit. She stares directly at Dustblaze, hard to believe her vision wasn't great. She finally replies yes, and tells him it was Twist. Dustblaze looks at her, and tells her that he will get Whitekit back, if it's the last thing he does. Iceshine remembers the good times they had as apprentices, and she nods thankfully, and tells him she will help. Then Dustblaze asks her if she knows what Twist looks like. Iceshine replies, "Hello? I'm nearly blind! But I know what her scent is." Dustblaze purrs with amusement, and Iceshine follows the scent trail of Twist and Whitekit down to the river. Dustblaze asks her if she knows how to swim. Iceshine tells him that she needs to learn how to swim for the journey she has coming up. Dustblaze nods in understanding and Iceshine wads into the water. The water grows deeper and soon her back paws are kicking and her front paws are moving the water out of her way. Dustblaze sends her back to camp. She later has a dream, Icestorm telling her that Liontooth is actually the father. Iceshine asks how she knows, but Icestorm doesn't reply. Iceshine is relived that Liontooth is the father. Later, Iceshine and Dustblaze find two rogues and they battle them for Whitekit. Athena and Dustblaze take Whitekit away and return him to Iceshine. Iceshine nods her thanks and says that a cat couldn't have a better friend. Later, she hears her sister coughing in the medicine cat den. Iceshine runs over to her and treats her with feverfew and jupiner berries. But the herbs don't help. Echowind reveals she is on her way to join StarClan, and Iceshine is shocked. She says that Echowind can't leave, she is in a prophecy with Iceshine. But Echowind doesn't reply. She is already dying, a jerk going through her body. Then she is dead. Iceshine wails and is very upset. She claims she is looking half of her life. Iceshine grabs Echowind by the scruff and hauls her body in the center of camp, so she can mourn for her sister. She holds a vigil when it's raining, her head fur hanging in her face. She is very upset of Echowind's death. Emberpaw tells Iceshine that Athena wants her near the barn. Iceshine scents her way there and Athena reminds her of how she saved Whitekit. Athena and Gill ask for something in return: to get two apprentices/kits from ThunderClan to save the fate of rogues and loners. Iceshine nods and pads back to camp. She thinks about it, and suggests she'll get Redpaw and Emberpaw. Then she goes out to hunt and meets Dustblaze and Windstep. They talk to her then she hunts a bit, and goes back to camp. She remembers Kestrelfang and pads to him, asking for his forgiveness. Kestrelfang does forgive her, and Iceshine is glad. She later goes to Tawnywing, and she agures with her. Iceshine tells her she has a prophecy that she never wanted to be in. Tawnywing suggests she tells Nightstar, and Iceshine does so. Nightstar tells her that she'll try to do what she can and Iceshine nods. She pads back to Tawnywing. Iceshine asks for Tawnywing's forgiveness, revealing that she is sorry that she caused so much stress. Tawnywing forgives her and she also aplgoizes, wishing Iceshine a happy time with her mate and her kits. Iceshine returns the wish. Later, she sees that frosty white fur is growing around her paws and muzzle. She is not old, but she likes it, so she can have a different look. Personality Iceshine is funny and strong. She is loyal to her Clan, yet never afraid to unsheate her claws or bare her teeth when one of her friends are in danger. She is never afraid to challenge cats, and is never afraid to back down from one. She can be hot-headed and stubborn sometimes. Quotes Theme Songs Breathe, by Taylor Swift. Forever and Always, by Taylor Swift. Teardrops on my Gutiar, Taylor Swift. Trivia This information was revealed by the roleplayer of this character on this page. :Iceshine's favorite choice of prey is a starling. :Iceshine's allies are Flarecloud, Dustblaze, Sunfall, Flameshine, Nightstar, Stormfeather and Kestrelfang. Character Pixels File:Icekit.png|Kit Version File:Iceshine.warrior.png|Warrior Version Real Life Image Family Members Mates: :Liontooth: Living :Kestrelfang: (formerly) Living Son: :Whitekit: Living Daughters: :Amberkit: Living :Silverkit: Living :Snowkit: Living Mother: :Snowstorm: Living Father: :Thistleflame: Living Sisters: :Echowind: Living :Cherryfrost: Living Brothers: :Pineshadow: Living :Ashtalon: Living Nephew: :Brackenkit: Living Nieces: :Ivykit: Living :Softkit: Living Category:Icestorm's Characters Category:Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:She-Cat Category:Queen